una nueva aventura comienza
by beybladefaaan
Summary: los bladers que conocemos son invitados a un concurso que no tiene nada que ver con el beyblade y no tiene la mas mínima idea de que es lo que les espera en este show. una aventura comienza y si no aprenden a trabajar en equipo la vida de sus amigos y compañeros puede llegar a peligrar. contiene yaoi y no yaoi, posible lemon (creo que estoy exagerando)


**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA COMIENZA.**

**hola! mis queridos lectores me disculpo por no actualizar el otro fic y por subir este antes de actualizar el otro, en fin *suspiró* si no saco esto de mi cabecita no me dejara pensar, ni escribir la actualización del otro.**

**-HOLA VI!- entra comiendo un potecito de yogurt-¿que haces?-se acerca a la compu.**

**yo: tu que crees victoria?, escribo otro fic y que se supone que haces aquí?**

**victoria: como yogurt con frutas, que no ves? además vengo a ayudarte con los fic**

**yo: tori, según tu es ayuda...*sarcasmo*, de seguro estabas aburrida y viniste a molestarme.**

**tori: oye al menos vine, además te ayudare con todas las demás historias... y no vine sola, traje a unos amigos... **

**entran en pose de súper héroes kyoya, tsubasa, ryuga, gingka y masamune.**

**kyoya: ok veamos a quien le toca sufrir.**

**yo: que bien trajiste al menso de masabobo *sarcasmo*, por lo menos hiciste algo bueno y trajiste a mi gingka, mmm... podre ver la cara que ponen cuando los torture *sonríe malignamente***

**tori: ves si hice algo bien, se cuanto amas las boberías de gingka... y conozco tu obsesión con los pelirrojos *susurra lo ultimo***

**Masamune: oye como que menso!**

**yo: te callas o veras como se te va el orgullo cuando te empareje con gingka.**

**masamune: bueno me callo.**

**yo: bueno mejor comencemos. Tsubasa, gingka hagan los honores...**

**gingka: ni que masamune tuviera tanta suerte con un bombonazo como yo.**

**yo: y por eso solo eres mío,*le doy un beso en la mejilla* date prisa y comienza.**

**gingka: *sonrojado* ok, beyblade no pertecen a las autoras ni tampoco sus personajes solo usa sus ideas para torturarnos.**

**tsubasa: GRITOS EN MAYUSCUSLAS,**_** "pensamientos",**_** -diálogos-. este fic contiene yaoi y no yaoi, es decir hetero.**

**ryuga: pónganse cómodos ...**

CAPITULO 1: LA INVITACIÓN.

Luego de la batalla con némesis todo era tranquilidad. Y en una hermosa tarde, nuestros queridos blayders estaban todos reunidos, gingka, madoka, kenta, yu ,tsubasa, kyoya, benkey, yuki y masamune, descansaban tomando un helado, después una ardiente batalla en grupo, después de haber quedados todos en empate.

de pronto le llega un e-mail a madoka , de la wbba. lo habré y lo lee, la joven castaña suelta un suspiro.

- que sucede madoka- pregunta gingka.

-nada, el director quiere que nos dirijamos a la wbba en este momento- contesta.

- todos?- pregunto sin mucho interés kyoya.

-sip... vamos al parecer es algo muy importante- contesto la castaña.

y así todos fueron a la wbba preguntándose que podría ser tan importante como para llamar a todos.

al llegar a la sala central donde habían sido citados, se encuentran dos bladers que no esperaban encontrar, un sádico y un solitario. Eran reji y ryuga** (ok, no lo resistí y tenia que ponerlos w.w)** sentados en sillones individuales, y a hikaru esperando en un sofá, y sin decir nada se quedan observándose, salvo kenta quien esbozo una sonrisa de alegría de ver de nuevo a cierta persona. para la suerte de muchos, y para salvarlos del incomodo ambiente que se había formado, aparece ryusei haciendo una entrada poco usual; con bombas de humo de colores, luces muy brillantes de todos colores y un pequeño escenario que se eleva donde aparece el director sosteniendo un micrófono y hablando como en reality show:

- felicitaciones! ustedes afortunados blayders han sido seleccionados para participar de un concurso mundial con bladers de todas partes del mundo que sera transmitido por tv para todo el mundo. habrá distintos retos con distintas competencias, para mostrar sus habilidades en equipo y también individuales! todos deben participar y juntos podrán ganar maravillosos premios sorpresa, uno grupal para todo el equipo y también individuales, de acuerdo a sus habilidades y a sus gustos particulares. es una oportunidad única en sus vida y es una oferta de tiempo limitado.

a todos los presentes les salió una mega gota de sudor en la cabeza y gingka estaba que se moría de la vergüenza por el comportamiento de su padre.

los jóvenes blader se quedaron algo avergonzados por la actitud del adulto, hasta que una peli azul se digno a decir - que... significa todo esto ...director - .

-si papa ya deja de hacer tanto teatro y explícate bien a que demonios nos llamaste - hablo el pelirrojo algo impaciente al no haber entendido ni una sola palabra de su padre.

- ay que forma de cortarme la creatividad y yo que quería darles la noticia de una manera tan bonita... haaa... en fin si así lo quieren les diré - tomo mucho aire y dijo- verán... ustedes han sido invitados a participar, no mejor dicho han sido seleccionados a participar en un prestigiado concurso que se va a llevar a cabo dentro de veinte días, el cual probara sus habilidades, y no... no tiene nada que ver con el beyblade - se apresuro a decir y romper las esperanzas en muchos de los presentes, entre ellos su hijo - las habilidades que se pondrán a prueba, serán de todo tipo y será mundial, se eligen a grandes bladers, para que muestren sus habilidades fuera del estadio de batallas - serán 3 grupos por país y esos grupos serán divididos a criterio de las organizadoras y las presentadoras, y habrá premios de todo tipo - termino de decir el director apoyándose en la pared del pequeño escenario.

- y que dicen?- pregunto esperando un ansiado "si".

- cuenten conmigo, me encantan los desafíos - dijo gingka.

A mi también si-Dijo Kenta.

-será divertido- apoyo yu.

- si tu vas yu, yo también- hablo tsubasa.

- Si Madoka Anoto mayo-DIJO.

- yo también debo participar director?- pregunto hikaru, pregunto algo ilusionada, de verdad quería participar.

-Su ma también Hikaru-le respondió de adulterio.

-entonces si!- sonrió feliz por que la idea de verdad le había gustado.

-seria un placer participar señor - dijo muy educadamente yuki.

-si, y verán como el blader numero 1 gana todas las competencias!- grito masamune.

a todos les salió una gota de sudor por la "tan obvia" respuesta que sabían que masamune diría

-si no veo por que no, que dices tu kyoya?- pregunto benkey.

- tengo mejores cosas que hacer - dijo kyoya._ " aunque si tu vas gingka podría pasar mas tiempo contigo" _pensó para sus adentros.

- si kyoya no participa yo tampoco-benkey.

- por mi pueden irse a la casa de su abuela yo no voy a participar- se negó ryuga

- si yo también no pienso involucrarme - apoyo reji.

- lamento decirlo, pero si no participan todos ustedes, Japón será descalificado - dijo el director tratando de sonar lo mas serio que podía.

- a todos los que les había fascinado la idea lanzan un mirada asesina a los que se negaron. por poco y los ahorcan con solo verlos.

todos menos ryuga se resignan a decir - de acuerdo, participaremos- derrotados por ser ganados en mayoría y verse acorralados.**( que raro lo de ryuga U.U)**

-yo no lo voy a hacer - dijo fríamente, ryuga.

-anda ryuga será divertido - le dijo kenta poniendo una cara de perito de la que no se pudo resistir.

-okeyyyy... lo hare- fue derrotado por su mayor debilidad; kenta.

todos estaban contentos, bueno casi todos, exceptuando a unos cuantos.

-muy bien chicos será mejor que se vallan preparando es en veinte días, pero saldrán a la isla donde se realizara este concurso en una semana el viaje será en barco y durara diez días y la información de las competencias se las darán al llegar, deben estar 3 días antes para la ubicación y para la orientación del juego y del lugar, las organizadoras los dividirán en 3 equipos de cuatro personas, de acuerdo a cada reto que enfrentaran. mejor se van a descansar, los días pasan rápido y deben estar listos para cuando todo comience - termino de decir el director, para que los chicos se retiraran a descansar, pues les esperaba algo grande dentro de pocos días.

todos salieron de la wbba y se quedaron en la entrada, y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que les espera- chicos ¿Qué clase de retos creen que debamos enfrentar?- pregunto algo pensativo gingka.

-no lo se pero creo que será muy divertido!-animo yu.

-si..., pero tengo un mal presentimiento- hablo madoka.

-si yo también- dijo kenta.

vamos será divertido- respondió yu pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de kenta, haciendo que este se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

-ok... s-si tu lo dices- fue todo lo que el pequeño peli verde respondió, mientras tsubasa lo miraba con cara de asesino.

- yo solo creo que será una perdida de tiempo- respondió fríamente ryuga.

-si, no creo que sea buena idea que participe - dijo el sádico de reji.

-oh vamos no sean aguafiestas, nos arruinan todo- yu y kenta hicieron un puchero que no pudieron resistir, y nos les quedo otra que ir a ese concurso.

-que mas da - respondieron al unísono.

-nos veremos en una semana- respondieron ambos blader y se alejaron por caminos opuestos, desapareciendo en tan solo unos minutos.

- hikaru que tal si vamos a buscar algo de información sobre la competencia, debemos estar preparados- pregunto madoka.

-si debemos estar bien informados, ve vamos a ver en los archivos de la wbba, tal ves al director se le olvido de decirnos algo- hablo hikaru abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

-si vamos- contesto una animada madoka.

-oye, kenta que tal si vamos por un helado?- pregunto un muy feliz yu.

-si por que no- respondió kenta.

- oye tsubasa, ¿no vienes?, recuerda que me debes un helado- hablo el pequeño peli naranja.

-ok yu, no se por que te lo debo esta vez pero que mas da, siempre haces que te compre uno después de todo - respondió tsubasa con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-En los chicos acompañan - Pregunta Kenta.

Sí ─ que Masamune-in respondió.

-claro, me encanta el helado- respondió animado yuki.

- no, me voy a quedar un rato mas- dijo gingka.

-no gracias- respondió kyoya.

-estoy algo cansado, vallan ustedes- contesto benkey.

así los cinco bladers se dirigieron a la heladería.

-bien yo también me voy, a sido un día largo y sea mejor descansar, ¿vienes kyoya-san?- pregunto benkey soltando un bostezo.

-no adelántate, quiero averiguar algo mas sobre esa tal competencia- respondió el peli verde oji esmeralda.

-entonces nos vemos, se despidió de todos y se fue a descansar.

-que harás ahora gingka- pregunto kyoya.

-n-no lo se, esta oscureciendo, debería irme a casa, m-me p-podrías... acompañar, no me gusta salir solo cuando es de noche - respondió y pensó_ " que excusa tan ridícula, y todo por pasar tiempo con el, de seguro piensa que soy un niñito que tiene miedo a la oscuridad, que tonto soy"._

-c-claro, por que no, no es bueno salir tan tarde con todos los peligros que hay - respondió comenzando a caminar delante de el pelirrojo.

_"acaso se creyó tremenda mentira, no puede ser " _pensaba cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-que no vienes?- habló a unos metros lejos de el.

eh?, ha si claro- se apresuro a correr para alcanzar a su amigo, rival y dueño de su corazón desde hace tres años.

comenzaron a caminar despacio, mientras hablaban, la conversación no tenia mucho sentido, pero ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua que se hacinan, sin reconocer los sentimientos del otro.

al doblar la calle, se dieron cuenta que habían llegado, ya estaba oscuro, y las luces de la ciudad brillaban de una manera muy bella, dando un aire romántico.

-ya llegamos, muchas gracias por acompañarme kyoya... no quieres pasar?, mi papa trabaja hasta tarde, y estaré solo por un rato- pregunto muy sonrojado gingka, gracias a la oscuridad kyoya no lo noto, o eso pensó el.

- lo lamento, pero tengo que irme, estoy algo cansado y debo averiguar algo mas sobre ese estúpido concurso en el que estamos metidos- dijo sin muchos ánimos el peli verde, de verdad quería quedarse, pero para su suerte tenia que irse.

tras estas palabras el pelirrojo se entristeció un poco pero igual intento sonreír y pregunto- claro, lo entiendo, pero... de verdad no quieres participar?, me parece muy divertido-

-la verdad no quiero formar parte de el, no tiene que ver nada con el beyblade, pero... supongo que si tu vas será divertido- dijo algo tímido el rey de las bestias que al igual que gingka sentía como le hervían las mejillas.

-s-s-si, entonces... ¿iras?- pregunto ilusionado.

- S-supongo volteo do rostro-en verse.

- entonces será genial ir- dijo muy sonriente el pelirrojo.

ya m-me tengo que ir- hablo el oji esmeralda.

-he?, ha si claro, no te haré perder mas tiempo. Que pases una linda noche- dijo el oji miel y rápidamente se acerco hacia el y sin tener en cuenta sus movimientos le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo de alejo tan rápido como se había acercado. agacho su mirada,su cara estaba del color de sus cabellos, quería entrar corriendo a su casa, pero sus piernas no le respondían, lentamente levanto su vista y observo en la oscuridad a un muy rojo kyoya.

trato de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. el peli verde salió del estado de shock y se digno a decir -n-nos vemos ma-mañana - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-hasta mañana- articulo el oji miel y velozmente se adentro a su casa.

cerro la puerta, se apoyo en esta y se dejo caer, sentándose en el suelo. _" en que demonios estaba pensando, de seguro me odia, pero... acaso se sonrojo cuando lo bese, o solo fue mi imaginación" _con los dedos, se acarició los labios y esbozo una sonrisa_ " que feliz seria si fuéramos algo mas que rivales, pero eso solo es un sueño, jamás pasara, creo que tendré que conformarme con que seamos rivales, solo amigos, pero con solo pasar tiempo contigo soy feliz" _se levanto y camino hacia su habitación recostado se en su cama quedándose dormido.

mientra que gingka se adentraba en su casa, kyoya lo observaba de reojo, soltó un suspiro y se llevo la mano hacia la mejilla donde gingka deposito ese dulce y tierno beso - nos vemos mañana, _ángel mio - _susurro mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, comenzó a caminar pensando en todas las emociones que ese pelirrojo le hizo sentir desde que lo conoció, y lentamente se perdió entre la gente que recorría la ciudad.

_CONTINUARA..._

**yo: ñaaaaa! mi primer kyoya x gingka, que lindo!**

**Historia: awwwww! ternura que!**

***todos nos miran con una gota de sudor en la nuca***

**kyoya: y al parecer me toca sufrir a mi... *resentido***

**yo : no te quejes, ya les tocara a los demás* mirada maligna***

**tsubasa: que hicimos para merecer esto *suplica arrodillado levantando las manos al techo***

**yo: ya basta dramático, no es para tanto. tori las preguntas por favor.**

**tori: ok *comiendo un chocolate* ¿Qué les espera a los bladers? ¿Qué retos tendrán que enfrentarse? ¿que parejas se formaran? ¿kyoya soportara todo sin desmayarse? todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.**

**kyoya: desmayarme?, por que... que me van a hacer...**

**yo: no te preocupes, nada malo... por ahora*sonrisa macabra***

**masamune: salvenos de las locas con un review, no dejen que nos torture!**

**ryuga: se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, amenazas de muerte, todo dedicado a las autoras.**

**gingka: si tienen ideas pueden dejar algunas ideas para los retos.**

**todos: NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA! **


End file.
